Talk:Whitley Schnee/@comment-141.134.109.210-20170525205033/@comment-141.134.109.210-20170526142631
It would be nice to see more point of views than only those of the main character. Whitley, a White Fang member (grunt or an officer),... I wonder if we get to meet some human supremacist groups as well. Everything has an opposite right wing has left wing, faunus supremacists would have human supremacists. Hate breeds hate and the White Fang has been breeding a lot of hate. I guess Atlas would become a stronghold for human supremacists or Mantle. Atlas is going more and more in isolation,the other kingdoms look at it warily, Jacques already mentioned that it wasn't in the best interest of the SDC to close the borders and since the SDC is so big by extension the Atlesian economy. Suddenly I start seeing a lot of parrallels with a real world situation, namely national socialistic germany. Atlas was defeated in the Great war back when it was still Mantle, it has a tradition of not liking Faunus (slavery and second class citizenship), depending on whether general Lagune was from Atlas or Mantle it got bested by the Faunus in the Faunus Rights Revolution on an absolutly humiliating way or if he wasn't then the blame for their defeat could be laid in the hands of for example Vale for sending a incompetent general, both the Great war 80 years prior and the Faunus Rights Revolution (40 or so years before the beginning of the serie) would have left some people remembering the 'glory days', if the isolation policy of Ironwood ends up causing the economy to fail then it would result in an economic depression and draw the ire of the population agains tthe current rulers. Atlas would become the perfect breeding ground for a human supremacist group to rise to power. The common people fall on hard times, the military probably gets less funding, the current leadership (the military high command and the council) are seen responsible for the economic disparities and thus lose the public support. A coup would become a very likely possibility. Human supremacists would gain power with the lower middle class by promising to fix the economy, it would gain the approval and support of large companies such as the SDC by lifting the export ban (good old Jacques might finally get his chance to rid himself of Ironwood), gain the support of the military by promising new funding and even increasing funding to research new technologies (which would also help companies such as the SDC). Suceeding in all of this would leave them with plenty of public approval to start getting rid of the Faunus and eliminating the former leadership and by extenion all those who oppose of their plans against the Faunus. After all if your purging your political opponents than you might as well do it good. I think anti-Faunus feelings would take roots in Atlas very quickly as I believe the climate would be right for it. This would be interesting to see. Hitler was partially helped into power by the rich industrialists who liked his economic policies. They could easily keep it PG rated as well since they could literally expel the Faunus out instead of gassing them just like the nazies did early on in their reign. (Granted if they throw them out for the Grimm the Faunus will still die, but I meant just forcing them to go live in the other kingdoms). The Huntsman academies of Atlas would probably be either shut down or brought under complete control of the state. Huntsmen are after all a bit too free to be allowed to simply continue as they're doing. I don't know which one it would be on one hand they're usefull fighters, but on the other hand some people might see it more profitable to instead of investing in Huntsmen and Huntresses to invest even more into the military and the research of new weaponry and technologies. Another thing Jacques and Whitley would like. Less funds for the 'barbarians' and more for the army and by extension the companies who arm said army). It would also fit with the theme. Another name for World War 1 was the Great War so maybe we get World War 2 or the second Great War? Not necesarrily a second Great War. Hitler didn't immediately attack other nations after all and I don't think there would be any kind ofpressure to attack other kingdoms either except perhaps for bringing some minor settlements under their rule. The White Fang can be seen as somewhat symbolizing the communists. First they have a white logo like the White army in Russia and then changed to a Red flag as the communists take over. (The White Fang aren't communists, but there are some things that they have in common). Both use the color red and both fight for Equality. The communist were starting to gain immense support in post World War 1 Germany until they were defeated and succeeded by the National socialists of Adolf Hitler. Maybe we get to see the rise of Remnnt's version of the German NSDAP. It would be interesting to watch I personally think. -TheShadowOfZama